This invention relates to a seat frame with an integrally built-in slide rail mechanism, which is suitable for use in seats of vehicles and furnitures by virtue of its light weight and improved mechanical strength.
Conventional seat frames used in seats of vehicles are composed of members of open section. Such a seat frame has been unsatisfactory from the aspect of safety due to its low mechanical strength. Further, the slide rail mechanism guiding the longitudinal sliding movement of the combination of the seat frame and the vehicle's seat relative to the floor has been separately prepared and coupled to the seat frame by means such as bolts and nuts. Accordingly, the seat frame and the slide rail mechanism have included overlapping parts resulting in a heavy weight, a large number of steps required for the manufacture and assembling, and a high cost.
Also, because of the fact that the slide rail mechanism is fabricated separatedly from the seat frame, the arrangement of the individual parts is inevitably subject to limitations from the aspect of available installation space.
Moreover, because of the fact that the front and side members of the seat frame are merely welded together at their end portions only, the prior art seat frame has been unsatisfactory from the aspect of mechanical strength.